ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 51
The Group Date is the 51st episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime series, and it was released on October 3, 2001. Summary Some time after Volg's visit, Ippo regains consciousness and his gym mates pay him a visit and reveal that for the past days they had been taking his urine samples. Disturbed by this, Ippo goes to the bathroom to do it himself, while the trio sets up a group date with Ippo's nurse. When he gets out of the bathroom, Ippo fells dizzy and loses his balance, causing one of the nurses to remind him of his condition. Ippo turns around to notice the nurse is Mashiba's sister, who asks if he remembers her. Ippo tells the nurse that he does know who she is, and she lets him know that she is not angry at his match with her brother. She also informs him that Mashiba won the Class A Tournament as well. She expresses her relief at seeing him healthy before leaving, which causes him to briefly wonder in what way and how worried she actually was. Two days after that, Ippo is released, and once he gets home, he gets a call from his gym mates inviting him to celebrate. When he arrives at the meeting, Ippo realizes they plan to use his money to pay for a group date with the nurses. He initially refuses to be part of it, but when Mashiba's sister shows up, Kimura uses her to force Ippo to go with them. In order to stop Takamura from getting the girls's attention, Aoki suggests they go bowling, and the winner gets to chooses the woman he likes first. Aoki, being the most skilled at the game, achieves the highest score, and so do Takamura and Kimura. Ippo tries his best as well, but ends up with zero points. Takamura and Kimura, who are competing for second place after the invincible Aoki, begin to get worried as Ippo's score keeps getting closer to theirs. In the end, Ippo misses his last shot and the game ends with Aoki as the winner but, despite winning the game, Aoki chooses the least attractive of the nurses. The group is divided in pairs, and Ippo escorts Kumi to her house. Once they arrive, she invites him in and they have a cup of tea as they wait for Mashiba to return. Ippo's behavior makes Kumi wonder if he is afraid of her brother, to which he replies that he is not. Her suspicions however are confirmed when Mashiba arrives and Ippo runs away. As he is out wondering where to take a cab to go home, Mashiba approaches Ippo and implies that he must win his match against Date so that he can be crushed by Mashiba himself. Motivated by Mashiba's way of encouragement, Ippo gets excited about the fight. Arriving at the gym, Ippo notices an energetic Kimura training with enthusiasm. Kimura explains that Reiko told him that she was going to cheer for him in his next match. Kimura then asks Ippo how it went with Kumi, and Ippo tells him that they were interrupted by Mashiba's arrival. When Takamura arrives, the duo is surprised to hear he went home early. Takamura explains that as the champion, he will soon fight the winner of the Class A Tournament. Kamogawa arrives and lets them know the dates for their title bouts. After hearing an inspirational speech from Takamura, Kamogawa handles them a magazine where they can see the former forcing himself upon Megumi, proving that him going home early was not due to training, but rejection. In order to make fun of Aoki, they call him assuming he is depressed about being rejected as well. To their surprise, it is Tomiko who picks up the phone, leaving the trio at the gym in shock. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Anime Episodes